1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golfing aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf involves a considerable amount of bending. Thus, at the beginning of each hole, the ball must be placed on a tee. Furthermore, when the ball is driven or chipped onto a green, or when the ball is putted and fails to drop in the cup, the ball must frequently be marked and picked up. The ball must then be replaced before the golfer putts or putts again. Finally, when the ball does drop in the cup, the ball must be retrieved.
The bending required for these actions presents a difficulty for the many golfers with back problems.
It is an object of the invention to allow the amount of bending in golf to be reduced.
The preceding object, as well as others which will become apparent as the description proceeds, are achieved by the invention.
One aspect of the invention resides in a golfing aid. The aid comprises an elongated member having a first end and a second end, and the first end is provided with golf ball holding means. The elongated member is further provided with means for releasing a golf ball from the holding means.
The holding means and releasing means provided on the elongated member of the invention make it possible to pick up and put down a golf ball with the member. Inasmuch as the member is elongated, these actions can be accomplished with little or no bending thereby allowing the amount of bending during a golf practice or game to be reduced.
Another aspect of the invention resides in a golfing method. The method comprises the steps of positioning a golf ball on or near the ground with an elongated member, releasing the golf ball from the elongated member, and lifting the golf ball from the ground with the elongated member.
The method can further comprise the steps of mounting a divot repair tool on the elongated member, creating a divot, removing the repair tool from the elongated member, and repairing the divot with the tool. At least part of the mounting step may be performed magnetically.
The method can additionally comprise the step of marking the golf ball with a marker between the releasing step and the lifting step, and the marking step is then performed using the elongated member.
The method may also comprise the step of mounting the marker on the elongated member, and such mounting is advantageously performed magnetically.